Talk:Zim
Not sure why there's nothing else here. I'm not used to setting these up so I don't know how you all want it to look... *I don't really understand why this is in the Trivia secion. There's plenty of fanfic out there, sure, but why is this particular bit of fanfic relevant to a canon resource? : "*In the Fanfictions Series Grizdar he is hired as a Henchman for Irken Crimminal Mastermind Vaul." :::: This should be removed. I'd do it myself, but this page is locked. Meat shower 01:16, April 8, 2010 (UT) :: :: Zim is the only nickelodeon villen to ever kill anybody (not "would be", trivia section) remember? :: one of the tallest said: You blew up all the other invaders. I think they used the fanfic reference because either its more popular than other fanfics (I havent heard of it, u?) or the person editing/making the page thought this was a legitimate 'trivia fact'. I suppose it could be left there, but another guess of mine is that its his/her fanfic and she is trying to advertise. So find a way to try and get in and delete it, i will help too 12:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) actually Grizdar may be something legitamit, i found it a long time ago on scratchpad wiki, and apparently it was another tv show written by johnen vasquez, but it never aired because he put stuff from invader zim in there. i'm not sure how reliable it is though. http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Grizdar Invader777 20:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) maybe a moderater could do it. but seriously, what i said about zim blowin up all the other invaders, listen to it. its important. im about to squeel someone to death if you dont pay any attention to it. Wikipedia Does anyone mind if i remove the wikipedia links and instead link them to pages in the site?Kre 'Nunumee 17:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) biology i think the section on zim's strenghts and weaknesses may be unnecessary because there is already a page on Irken Biology. Invader777 12:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Too Negative If you ask me, I think that this article describes the show's own main character in a very negative light. If it's alright with the rest of you guys, I'm going to improve it a little bit. Cheers, Kingcøbrasaurus 16:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ...He's a villian protaganist out to destroy and/or enslave all of humanity. You want us to talk about him like he's a nice guy?DoomyDoomsofDoom 18:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC) yes, i agree, ZIM is definetly not nice ''but he's still the main character and and shouldn't be written about as if he's absolutly horrible and everbody hates him. Besides, the show doesn't really even have a protaginist or an antagonist. Zim has had breif moments where his good side has shown and he doesn't seem so bad, and Johnen eventually wanted ZIM to defect to the good side anyway, (or kill him off 0.o) so Kingobrasaurs is right. I'm not saying we should write that ZIM is this kind and loving guy, but still show him in a positive light ''and ''not as a nice guy at the same time. Invader777 23:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Or we can just present the facts in a neutral and unbiased way rather than slanting it to one opinion or the other.DoomyDoomsofDoom 19:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Zim's Eyes Getting technical Zim's eyes are more Ruby (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruby_%28color%29) not magenta (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magenta) Luna419 23:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Paste baths Paste baths don't burn Zim so Paste baths are ok for Zim. Again,I wonder exactly how relevant this is. 03:08, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Zim's been to Earth before Zim must've been to Earth before. In Nightmare Begins, Zim knows what a dog is. Does anyone agree? I think we should mention this. As Zim is entering the atmosphere, you can see all sorts of images like lawn gnomes and the sort appearing on a screen in the Voot Cruiser, evidently showing him all sorts of Earth stuff. Maybe he learned what a dog was from that. But since Irkens barely knew Earth was a planet at the time, and he didn't really know what it was when he got there, it was probably just something the writers slipped in without thinking about. Dykeatron 20:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Reply to this theory well, perhaps he read it off of the screen. There WAS Irken writing on the screen, after all, and if the "scan visor" from the Metroid series is anything similar to Irken scanning technology, he might have just used what he saw. Also, with the magic of TV editing, we have no idea how long Zim was actually flying around the city. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, 'InvaderMEEN'''!Contact me here! 06:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) InvaderEleanor (talk) 00:34, April 17, 2017 (UTC) RP me here... Redundancy Don't you all think it's redundant to include common Irken biological information on ZIM's page, when identical info can be found under "Irken biology"? I'm voting for the removal of said paragraphs. Dr. Anonymous1 07:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Redundancy Don't you all think it's redundant to include common Irken biological information on ZIM's page, when identical info can be found under "Irken biology"? I'm voting for the removal of said paragraphs. Dr. Anonymous1 07:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't you think it's pretty redundant to post your same talk message twice? Please don't remove that section. If you do, I can assure you it will quickly become an editing war until the page gets locked, or one of us is temporarily blocked.PrimusGod 09:12, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Redundant Blather Don't you all think that all these lengthy paragraphs about Irken PAKs and weaknesses are kind of redundant. I mean, we have the exact same paragraphs on the Irken Biology page. User: Dr. Anonymous1 15:39, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Not really. Personally, I think it fits in well with the article, and I really don't care much about it being on the irken biology page. . Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 17:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Meh, I beg to differ. If we're going To waste our time with all that stuff on one page, we're gonna have to do that for every other Irken character, for the sake of standardisation. I don't think we want that. Hm, just noticed that this same suggestion has been posted three times before; the third due to a technical error on my behalf. Gonna have to look begore I add a "new" topic. But my point remains valid. User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Bring Back Zim! I just found out that the writers of Invader Zim have written a proper ending to season 2 and a whole season three, with the return of keef and Tak. I think we should team up and let nickelodeon air on of the best tv shows ever again and finish the show properly! WHO IS WITH ME! WHO IS GOING TO HELP ME BRING BACK INVADER ZIM!!!! DO IT FOR ZIM,GIR,DIB,GAZ,TAK,MIMI, AND RUBBER PIGGIES! Yukina, Yukinari, Kaoru, Yoku, Burieno, Giru, Aino 21:39, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Yukinautau Ewww Talk Pages ? I never knew it was this type of wiki :( What the??? Oh crap!!! I have the same nickname as him!!! Only have Anderzoon :) I think bringing invader zim back is a great ideaAgent Rainbow Unicorn (talk) 01:30, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Invader Zim Mess ups? Has Anyone Noticed that there is alot of messups, like his contacts during the silent portion of Voting of the Doomed If you noticed that, you may add it to the "Inconsistencies and Animation Errors" section of said episode page. invader zim is allergic to pollution it's in the water and meat I'm sure this a ture fact. Zim and nicktoons are not canon? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Levelluna22/Invader_Zim_and_Nicktoons_not_canon%3F Japanese Zim ver 2015 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0PImqA48t4